My Sleeping Beauty
by SassyElsa
Summary: When a certain Redhead bumps into a blonde "Goddess" and makes a complete fool of herself and blindly crossing the road without even seeing a bus heading her way, only to see it when it was too late, in the last few seconds the reality snap back at her and she finds herself frozen, but was shoved away by that blonde but the blonde wasn't that lucky herself. Modern AU, non-incest.
1. Chapter 1

_**My Sleeping Beauty**_

Author: SassyElsa

Rated: M

**A/n:** Thanks for checking this out! Modern AU, Non- Incest but definitely Elsanna, and I don't own the characters or Frozen or anything obviously, it belongs to Disney. So here's a bit (a lot) of summary and I really suck at intros and summary, _sorry_.

**Summary: **When a certain Redhead bumps her way into a blonde "_Goddess"_, she can't help and makes a complete fool of herself which resulted in her blind-foldedly crossing the road without even seeing it let alone see a rather large red bus heading her way, but when she sense the monstrosity approaching her way it was maybe too late… in the last few seconds the reality snap back at her and three sentence repeated itself like a mantra in her head '_This is it…_' and in those last seconds of her life she found herself shoved forward by same blonde girl and out of the way but the blonde stranger wasn't so lucky herself.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter: 01 "A Beautiful Stranger Tall and Fair"**

"_Knock it off"_

"_Sorry._"

"That's exactly what you said few seconds ago_!_"

"So _what_ I'm _hungry…"_ Rapunzel said as a matter-of-factly when Anna refused to hand over her Ice-cream.

"_Oh_… _Come on_, it's not like I have eaten your entire stupid cone." Rapunzel tried to snatch Anna's Ice-cream again… and _Again._

_**SLAP..!**_

"OWw… What was that for?" Rapunzel pouted while rubbing the back of her hand where was now a red mark was glowing.

"That's for continuously chewing my brain and entrapping me to come over here in the first place, how many times I have to tell you I don't wanna go shopping with you!" Anna exclaimed, she was quite irritated that her _dear_ cousin always tries to bribe her or entrap her to go shopping with her where Anna has no interest to go to.

"You know... Sometimes you really are a bitch." Rapunzel said nonchalantly.

"Okay,okay. Sorry for being such a _bitch_ but seriously, what interest do I have in seeing you buy your _Victoria's Secrets_ to impress that boyfriend of yours." Anna said trying her best to hide her smirking but failed, loving how her cousin blushes.

"ANNA! Don't you dare say a word about him I already told you he and I are just friends...a-and…." Rapunzel was cut off by her cousin.

"Ooo.. Last time I check you guys were just your acquaintances." Anna chanted and both the cousins start laughing, Anna for teasing her cousin and Rapunzel probably from her embarrassment.

It was a beautiful evening, the sky above was almost clear and a beautiful variation of pinks and oranges; the air was crisp and cool and there was a panoramic view of park in front of them. It was spring at that time; beautiful flowers glowing on the sidewalk of the streets with their beautiful colors and the fresh smell of flower with the gust of wind roaming the beautiful city with its beauty, this was just _mesmerizing... _ Both cousins enjoying each other's company as they always do. Though mostly by Rapunzel's efforts, which sometimes results in failure but not today. They were sitting comfortably on the edge of the footpath on the curb with their backs at the Ice-cream parlor, they were sitting like that for more than an hour, and both of them just enjoying their sweet treat _the Ice-cream_. The road was mostly clear and there was no annoying sounds from there surrounding to disturb them from this beautiful moment, only a few cars going here and there and birds chirping at the trees in front of them where theirs a park.. _Their favorite Park_; they would often go there to get some fresh air and talk about each other's day. They were like best friends despite of being cousins, Rapunzel was more like an elder sister to Anna which she never had and Rapunzel always love Anna's company. They spend most of their time together, chatting endlessly mostly about nothing.

"Okay then if you _really_ don't wanna go shopping with me then that means I'll first have to drop you home then come all the way up here again to do my _SHOPPING _and alone" Rapunzel says sarcastically and a bit of annoyed at Anna's stubbornness .

"Hey, I wasn't the one who lied texting '_**hey, Anna wanna grab some ice-cream'!**_" Anna shot back.

"FINE! You made your point now shall we head back to the car so that I could drop my baby cousin home" Rapunzel huffed.

"Nah! No biggie I'll take a bus but gimme a call and tell all about the things you brought, ok?" Anna said trying to cheer up her now huffing cousin.

"Okay, fancy pants" Rapunzel simply replied, she was tired of trying her cousin to go to shopping. They both then got up after Anna finishes her Ice-cream and after hugging each other Rapunzel waved goodbye to Anna as she made her way to the bus stop.

* * *

Anna after rescuing herself from Rapunzel's trap, she now made her way to the nearest Bus Stop that was few blocks away from the Ice-cream Parlor. She normally try her best to avoid situations like these where Rapunzel try to bribe her to do something with her, Anna always hated the idea of shopping as her most of the clothing were delivered from online shop store (provided she also have the advantage of trying them at home and refund them if doesn't meet her expectation). Anna never cared for money, her parents were business man and women and they give Anna with everything they think she needed which results with slacks of useless cloths, kitchen appliances, decorative items and some others things she never care to watch as she dump it in her store-room _well store rooms_.. But one thing she always loved was her Video Games _lots of lots of Video Games_... She never cared to count how many video games she had, she just played each one of them. But even if she had everything, she just want one more thing the most in her life which she never has were her_ parents_, they both were very _very_ busy persons. Always busy in their work. If she could just…

Anna, as her mind seemed wholly taken up with reminiscence of past, was suddenly got bumped into something... Rather _someone... __Soft**...**_

"_Oommff…" _ Anna eyes' suddenly snapped open and widen at what had just happened. She was lying face first and flat onto someone rather fragile, soft and _incredibly _slim like some _skinny cotton candy_; Anna chuckled at her own stupid thought, but suddenly becomes aware of their awkward position and hurriedly scrambled off the stranger _or at least trying to but to no avail _as what has had her frozen in that place was the beautiful icy blue eye piercing through her own and might make a hole through because the way those beautiful super widen icy blue eyes were staring at her, Anna sure was feeling _very uncomfortable _so she did that one thing she always do when she's nervous _especially _at those epic moment was _Vomit.. Words Vomit**…**_

"Oh! I'm so sorry, are you hurt? Of course you are and why shouldn't you be, I almost crush you under me and again I'm so sorry I was just walking by and well thinking and I don't usually think much but then again there I was thinking and walking and I really am sorry and I shouldn't have done that not that it was intended but still I shouldn't be walking like that and I'm sorry I hurt more like squash such a _gorgeous girl… wait _I don't mean it like that, not that you are not gorgeous but I mean… I meant it but- oh GOD we are awkward I mean I am awkward you are _gorgeous… _Wait, What...?! "

Anna had been so involved in her rambling that see _almost_ miss the other girl's incredulous expression.

"Wait… I'm just so sorry and well you are not speaking which is only making me look a little more weird so I'll just… stop talking and umm… yeah that's I'm gonna do from now… sorry again." Anna finished awkwardly and remains silent after that, then start admiring the other girl's attire._ Wow… she really is super-Hot! Wait… why am I thinking like this I don't even like girls!… Well in that case I don't even boys… ughh!_ Anna huffed.

The blond girl was wearing white button down shirt which fits around her burst beautifully and dark skinny jeans, faded from both knees and thigh and a bit tore from left knee, hugs her body just all rather deliciously… yup! Anna was drooling… as approaching upward the blonde also had two red hands-free plug on both her ears and descending down to her iPod. The Redhead didn't dare to look at her face 'cuz like it make her heart skip a beat… her face is framed with thick platinum blond hairs, twisted in a messy side braid that draped elegantly over her shoulder. Some of her bangs have fallen over her beautiful porcelain face with absolute perfection. Her lashes were dark and long; eyebrows perfect. Her lips perfectly rosy pink and plump. And the most striking feature was her beautiful icy blue eyes staring deep into redhead's soul…_ Wait, What?! Her eyes looking right into mine?!_

Redhead suddenly snapped out her stupor, caught red handed ogling at a stranger in not so friendly way._ Shit!_

"Umm… I wasn't staring o-or ogling at you… nor am I a pervert or s-something of that sort…" _shit! This is worse than I thought_ Anna thought "Okay, I'm just gonna go and take other bus or something, sorry if I make you uncomfortable which I totally did." Anna said and walks past the blond into the zebra crossing unaware of the still Stop-Walking Sign, but in a fraction of second a loud noise strips the skin out of her body, does she realize what was going on.

_**HONNKK…!**_

Anna turned so hard that she was sure would break her neck but it too late… in the those few seconds she look from the corner of her eyes a flash of rather huge bus rushing her fast… Suddenly it felt like eternity and the whole scenario goes around her in slow motion like watching a movie in slow motion and you know that you can't do a thing about it. Just one thing keeps running in her mind '_This is it…'_ '_The Last few second of my life_.' But just as she closes her eyes, was shoved forward with force that she stumble forward onto her knees and hands on the next lane. A Sedan stops abruptly just inches away from her face. Everything was so fast yet so slow and in a blur, a man storms his way from his sedan to her, asking her questions like '_Are you okay?' , 'Are you hurt?', 'Can you hear?'_ but Anna really can't hear him. She was not in her right consciousness, having a hard time processing all what's happening but then something just click in her mind._ I was pushed away._ Her mind was really toiled up but this one was clear as the huge pandemonium could be heard from miles away. Anna turned her head to this loud pandemonium only to see nothing but a chaos and lots of people gathered in a circle, some calling the ambulance. Then all of it makes sense, from few meters away was the same red monstrosity in a stationary position and in front of it was the ever-increasing tumult. The Redhead languidly stands on her two feet with the help of the few people approaching her as well and stumbles her way nearer the crowd, only to be hit full force with nausea. She couldn't walk more than two steps but falls on the hard ground but from there she sees what she wanted to see, only to _wish _she hasn't seen.

_Blood… lots of blood on the road and the front of the bus. More puddle of blood around a blood soaked body… Blood soaked Blonde locks and eyes… Oh God those eyes… Blue eyes half lidded staring at her… blooded lips parted and mouthed…_

'_A-Anna…'_

_**Blacked out…**_

* * *

_**A/N: **I'm sorry for all the grammatical mistakes and such. Constructive criticism or ideas are always welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay… so time to admit things. Well, this is my first fan fiction and in English too. Yes, English is not my mother tongue. So, I'm really sorry for all grammatical errors, I might need a beta but don't know how to get one or how this Beta stuff works (So feel free to help me out here).

* * *

**Chapter: 02 "Nothing's in my Way!"**

Anna shifted awkwardly and turns her face away from the sunlight as it was blazing on her eyes through the thin creamy colored curtains, but she only succeeded in a more uncomfortable position and after minutes of unsuccessful attempts, she gave in and flutter opens her eyes only to feel an unbearable headache throbbing in her head.

"Ah… What the Heck, where am I?" Anna groaned and tightly shuts her eyes again.

"In Heaven, babe," came a familiar teasing voice from somewhere in front of her.

"What?" Anna startled from sudden intrusion, jumped from the bed only to fall on the floor with a dull 'Thud'.

_Ouch... That hurts…_

"Hey calm down feisty pants, it's only me Rapunzel," Rapunzel begins, an amused tone clear in her voice. "If only you care to open your eyes, you'll find out yourself." She said while stifling her laugh by placing a hand over her mouth.

"Oh… uh, hey punzie… umm, care to elaborate why I'm feeling like some hippo might just trample over my head?"

"Oh… Well, common people called it _having a hangover_, which by the way I think is your first one, right?" Rapunzel ask, totally amused by her cousin antics.

"Yes… I mean no, well… ugh, whatever that's beside the point," Anna started, "what I meant to say is that why I'm having a hangover, punz?"

"Umm… uh, you… don't remember, do you?" Rapunzel hesitated.

"No," Anna gave her a puzzled look.

"Okay, you kinda-like having a hard- I mean you were in a-"Rapunzel was giving her a _look _that was clearly telling that she was having a hard time comprehending what to say and what not.

"Rapunzel. Spill…" Anna ordered.

"Youhadanaccidentyesterday," Rapunzel literally spill in less than a second.

"What?!"

"You had an accident yesterday, I mean almost had an accident, like you were umm… saved, I think…"

"Okay umm…" Anna started but was confused because she really can't recall a thing about yesterday and Rapunzel wasn't helping either.

"Umm, you will remember soon umm… about yesterday, but don't think too much it will only make things worse, you know," Rapunzel stated.

"Yeah, I know…" Anna was very well aware of what Rapunzel was talking about. But just as she was pondering, she was suddenly having flashbacks of previous day.

_Platinum blonde hair… _

_Beautiful-no, a goddess,_

_Piercing icy no… cerulean eyes… _

_And oh so delicious pink lips…_

_HONNKKK…! _

_A-Anna…._

"Anna? Are you alright?" Rapunzel asked while tentatively reaching out Anna.

"Huh… oh yeah I-I'm fine," Anna shook her head, but something was not making sense in her head. "Uh- Punz, How did I get here, I mean I know you bring me here and all, but how did you know about it, I mean the accident and that I was there," Anna wasn't sure what she wanted to find out or what she wanted to ask but just something was bothering her, a nagging feeling standing the baby hairs on her nape.

"You mean how did I find out that you were there? Or that how you were saved?" Anna nodded, but Rapunzel wasn't sure if Anna nodded for the first question or second question and decided to answer randomly on both.

"Flynn was there, at the stop while you passed out, so he called me," Rapunzel finished but from one look on Anna's face, she decided to say some more, "When I reached there, they were _also_ taking you to the ambulance but I took you, and drove you there in my car," She stated.

"You said 'Also'?" Anna simply stated.

"Uh- Yeah, there were some people saying and Flynn too that someone pushed you and that she was a hero and all, but by the time I reached there ambulance had already taken her," Now that got Anna's attention, she looked at Rapunzel.

"Is she going to be okay?" Anna asked automatically.

"Anna… I-I don't know, it was pretty bad there," Rapunzel said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay, Which hospital?"

"What?"

"I said which hospital was she taken?"

"Anna…"Rapunzel breathed but continued "I don't know and maybe you should rest a little, you look tired or maybe want a breakfast?"

"Don't change the subject; is she e-even alive?" Anna can't believe but she was sacred and worried for that stranger.

"I-I don't know," Rapunzel simple stated.

"She saved my life Punz! A stranger who doesn't even know my name _saved_ me by killing themselves! Who does that Punz,huh? Who does that in this fucked up world?" Now Anna could feel a tear stream down her left cheek, and she wiped it furiously with the back of her hand.

"Annie, please try to understand you n-need to rest," Rapunzel reached out her but stopped as Anna hold her hand to her.

"Are you even hearing me? No! I can't rest knowing that some idiot hurt themselves or worse kill themselves and not even know their name or to why they did it? Rapunzel I was literally ogling her, unintentionally but still, and making her uncomfortable, like she's some piece of meat, that's why I cross it in the first place and the next thing I know she pushed me and got hit…" This time Anna didn't wipe her tears and let them stream freely down her cheek.

"Okay, fine, what do you want me to do? I don't even know where she was admitted." Rapunzel said, mildly irritatingly, knowing her stubborn cousin isn't going to give up. _So what's the point in arguing? _She thought.

"Does Flynn know?" Anna asked.

"Okay, I'll text him right now but you go freshen up 'cause you are looking like a mess right now, I'll be in the kitchen." Rapunzel said the last past over her shoulder and left Anna in her own thoughts.

"Scrambled eggs with bacons!" Anna shouted behind her, "and please no omelet…" with that she scrambled off the bed to head to the bathroom to take a nice long bath, _thanks to hangover_ or she would have taken a shower.

* * *

"So he said he didn't know,"

"He what?" Anna sputtered her orange juice over the dinner table.

"Hey! Watch it…" Rapunzel warned, sighing over the mess her cousin had made.

"Sorry," Anna muttered, a bit embarrass.

"Whatever, it wasn't as shocking as you reacted, _Drama Queen…"_ Rapunzel muttered the last part under her breath.

"Hey I heard that," Anna protest.

"Whatever," the golden blonde muttered with a dramatic eye roll.

"Now, look who's being _the Drama Queen_," Anna started playfully, but sobered up just as quickly, "but are you sure, I mean he was just right there he must have known, ask him again," The redhead spoke.

"Anna, why would he lie to us?" Rapunzel said, then glancing at her wristwatch, "Dammit! I'm late, Anna finish up your breakfast and I'll clean the dishes after the work, and you-" She said as pointing her index finger at Anna, "… stay right here until I come back, understood?" the blonde ordered.

"Yes, mommy…" Anna said, mischievousness filled in her eyes.

"I-I…" just as Rapunzel was going to say something, there was a knock on the door, followed by a ringtone on the blonde's cellphone. "Oh my god... He's here," Rapunzel squeals.

"Uh… whose here?"

"F-Flynn,Uh Anna dear… um… how am I looking?" Rapunzel asked sweetly. All the previous conversation has been long forgotten.

"Wow… what you want me to say?" Anna asked, blinking at the now blushing golden blonde.

"Seriously Anna, just answer the damn question _please." _Rapunzel said; squealed.

"Sugar coated." Anna teased.

'Curse you' Rapunzel mouthed, making her way to the front door while running her hands on her hair and then leaving Anna with a quick 'bye'.

After Rapunzel was gone, Anna quickly finished her breakfast before taking the pills; Rapunzel has given her to help her with the hangover, and it was after cleaning her dishes did she realized that golden blonde didn't take her car to work and she had an entire free day, a strange thought came over her as hurriedly she grab the car keys and was out of the apartment towards the parking lot in a record timing.

* * *

"Rapunzel, I think you should have told her the truth."

"What? Are you serious?" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"It would be for the best." The man besides her said.

They were walking out the hall, several people passing them as they did so.

"You and I both know what's best for her," Rapunzel said knowingly.

He signed deeply, "Okay, just know what you are doing." He warned.

"I know,"

* * *

Anna was sure she was at least driving at 80mph on a local street but she didn't care a bit, right now all her focus was on the GPS system of the car.

"Dammit! Why aren't you working, junk pad!" the redhead fumed at the device.

"Okay, so the nearest hospital is three miles from here but I need to-"

Suddenly there was a cycle in front of her, "Shit..." She applied full brakes and take a sharp turn towards the pavement, which resulted in the car to hit its front wheel on the curb and climbing on the sidewalk, it would have been nothing, no it was nothing, if it had been a normal day for her but the shock and trauma from yesterday came down hard on her.

A sharp shriek comes from the car and then it stops abruptly, but the impact was enough to take her on the edge as a panic emerges within her. She can feel her hands tremble violently, her breath was ragged and shallow and eyes tightly shut. She can't even hear people asking her if she was okay, which she wasn't at all. Because what she saw in that few seconds ago was enough to leave her shaking.

_Blonde hairs…_

_Cerulean eyes…._

_*Hoonnkkk!*_

_Then blood… _

_Everywhere…_

_Blood-stained hair,_

_Bloody body,_

_Even in those eyes-BLOOD…_

_Hoonnkkk….!_

Anna's eyes snapped open with a shrill scream.

"H-hey, are you okay dear?" A man asked, cringing at the sound of her voice.

Anna blink for a few moments before recalling what he had said, "Y-yes, thank you." Anna stumbled.

"Hey, would you like to walk out of the car- i-in the fresh air?" The man asked nervously.

"No, I have to be somewhere and I'm getting late." Anna gave the man an apologetic smile, and almost reaching for the key.

"Okay, umm… want some help to get off the sidewalk?"

"Wait-what?!" Anna looked outside to find the car off the actual road. "y-yeah, that would be great." Anna said, embarrassment seeping into her face. _Rapunzel will surely kill me_... She though that with a scowl.

"H-hey, are you gonna barf?" The same man suddenly retreated several steps to save his fancy suit.

"N-no, just late for something, that's all…" Anna was sure she was now red as a tomato.

The man visibly relaxed, a smile again plastered on his handsome face. "Okay, take left reverse then move forward, move slowly back and I'll tell the rest _later_, just follow my guide." He said with a smile.

_Wow… is he poet or something._ She thought for a second before snapping back to reality.

After a few reverses and turns, she was finally able to hit the streetlamp.

"What the effing, holy mother of money dyke, tomato effing sauce is going on _here!" _she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Umm... May I help miss?" The Mr. way-too-good-to-be-true kind man asked.

Anna signed rather loudly before handing the man her keys.

"Okay, can I ask something?" he asked while reversing a bit.

"Sure, what?" Anna eyed him curiously.

"Do you have license? I'm sorry if that's rude of me but please answer."

"No," Anna mouthed quietly before pouting at the man's laugh.

"I'm sorry, but be careful on the road, especially if you don't have a license." The man smirked.

"Whatever," Anna said with an eye roll.

After few more minutes, the car finally landed on the road.

"Phew! That wasn't so hard." Anna said while heavily sighing.

"Your very much welcome, dear." The man smirks and got out of the car.

"Oh… Yeah. Sorry." Anna murmured, embarrassment clearly on her features.

"My pleasure." With that he turned and left without even a second glance.

Anna huffed, when she can't detect him and once again went back on her mission.

_First I have to get to that stop._ She thought while taking a detour.

* * *

"Yeah,yeah. A blonde bloke, yes she was taken to some hospital." An old scruffy guy finished proudly, with his cheat poked out like a soldier, _a drunken waste_.

_Where else she be after an accident, idiot. _Anna though frustratingly, there she spent twenty minutes to find out any links to where the blonde might be and right now all she getting was rubbish from a drunken guy.

"Which hospital?"

The man thought for a minute before answering, "All I heard was they were taking her up the hill," He finished with a wink towards the fiddling redhead.

_Eww__… that's even worse than a grandma's kiss on the lip. He's at least seventy years of age._ Anna cringed down at the 3 foot tall man.

"Okay, thanks…" She turned back and walk toward her parked car.

"Hey, darling~! Where do you think you're going, we could have _so_ much_ fun_…? Aren't you here to blow me~!" He sang rather disgustingly.

"Things I do for beautiful strangers," she said cringing at the man's calls. The only reason she went to him was because of a shop keeper, who told her that this tramp was at the scene and saw it all what happened there, Rumors or not, she needs to know the name of the hospitals; which apparently no one else knew.

Now up the hill was only one hospital and she was heading that way at 90mph.

* * *

"Arendelle Hospital…" Anna read out loud.

_~rings~_

_Shit, not now…_Anna thought grimly while picking up the call from office.

"Hey, feisty pants." A man voice said.

"Hey Kris, look I'm a bit busy, so I can't talk r-right now," Anna's voice broke in between.

"Are you okay, you don't sound okay?" Concerned voice said.

"No, I'm not. I'm at a hospital and need to see someone." _Someone, who saved my useless life._ She can't believe that her eyes were already getting misty by tears.

"Oh, are they okay?" Anna wanted to laugh at that, people around her were truly too good to be true, even strangers.

"I don't know, she's hit by a bus a-and I don-"A tiny sob escape her lips.

"Hey, calm down… she would be fine. Which hospital by the way?" he asked.

"A-Arendelle…" She whispered,

"Okay, I can come to you if you want me to, I mean my shift just finished a few minutes ago."

"No! I mean. I would love that, thank you, but I need to do this alone."

"Okay…"

"Bye, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay," She hung up the call and with a deep breath she exited the car.

_Here we go…_ she pushes open the glass door and went to the reception.

"Uh- Hello, I'm here to… I mean is there any patients admitted yesterday?" She berated herself to sounding a twelve year old boy talking to his crush.

"Darling, this is a hospital. Three patients have been admitted here just this hour." The middle aged, fat women said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Oh, I mean tomorrow's evening, she was in a really bad accident. A bus hit her." She finishes, guilt once again crawled its way to her head as she hung it low, not meeting the older woman's gaze.

"Hmm, lemme check and describe appearance please?" She asked while blowing a bubble of her gum and typing something in her computer.

"Oh! Umm... Tall, slim as hell, Platinum Blonde Hair, Blu- no cerulean eyes- Is it enough?" Anna asked, a light pink blush making its way up to her cheek as she can't stop her fangirling.

"Is their more?" The fat woman asked, smirking devilishly.

"Umm... No? I mean, isn't it enough? What should I tell you more, than all that?!" Anna almost squealed, her blush a little more intense.

"I don't know? Maybe boobs size…" the fat woman suggested devilishly.

Now redhead was full red, a bit 'cause of anger at the woman's forwardness and inappropriate words.

"Look, just tell me if she's here or not," Anna said threatening voice.

"A woman, Jane Doe, was brought here on tomorrow's evening. Appearance you told fit her but who are you to her?" the middle aged women asked, her one eyebrow twitch slightly at Anna.

"I'm Anna; I'm the one who she saved." Anna answered firmly. "Is she alright? Is she even aliv-"

"Well, lucky you. But you can't see her 'because you're not family." She said, cutting off redhead's next sentence.

_That means she's ALIVE! But…_ "Wait, I-I need to see her, she saved my life! You can't just say no!" Anna protested.

"Yes, I can." She said simply.

"Well, at least call her family here, so I can at least thank them." Anna said despairingly.

"Haven't you heard? Jane Doe? As in not identified?" the woman said incredulously.

_Wait, What?!_

"What do you mean not identified? She at least had her cellphone with her?" Now it's Anna's time to be incredulous.

"I don't know but please, miss I already told you enough, I can't tell more than I already did…" the woman was looking desperate for no reason.

Anna was about to protest but came short as the woman bolted out and ran to a cover of the hall where some nurse was calling her and shouting something about some emergency in room._ What was that? Room 278, I think._ Leaving Anna dumbfounded, another ring from her cellphone brought her out of her stupor. She look down to her cellphone, Kristoff was calling again.

"Kristoff, how many times do I hav-"

"Okay, okay, but it's urgent." He said, "Boss is asking for drafts and papers for the next project, I hardly been granted a week delay but we have to come up with something and quick, so I thought we could work from tomorrow? At least get some ideas to shut her up for a few more weeks?" Anna smile at how caring he was but was still a bit raw.

"Okay, tomorrow then." She said.

"Well… actually I called to know how you are doing. I hope everything is alright?" now Anna can't hold it back and start sobbing.

"Anna? What's wrong?" He asked, concerned and worried. So Anna told him everything about the previous day and why she was here at a hospital, she even told him about the blonde's antics and appearance which made him chuckle, surely she had a little crush at her blonde savior. This wasn't weird at all, as the person who is saved from someone (who is rather hot), that was a plus point, created some kind of affection or attraction toward their savior.

"Okay, first of all man up and show your ID and get inside like a boss." His voice boomed through the speakers.

"Seriously?" Anna huffed angrily.

"What? You are working are with _us! _If you hate using your father's name then use his company's"

"Again, Seriously!" This Anna shouted.

"What?"

"It's just the same thing, potato nose."

"Hey, watch your tongue! I was just helping, and this could be your last chance." He finished seriously.

"Okay, sorry. Continue..."

"Okay, go in their show your ID, give them your cellphone and lemme go my job with all the talking."

"Umm… What?" Anna asked, baffled.

"Just Do it!" He yells, though not rudely.

With a deep breath she walks back to the reception, show them her ID (thankful that the fat lady wasn't there now), and give them her cellphone and watch intently as what the hell was Kristoff had to say to them, after a moment a lady gave her back the phone and said to wait in a waiting room.

After Twenty minutes…

"Miss Anna?" A male voice boomed in the almost empty waiting room.

"Yes," Anna asked, suddenly nervous.

"Please, follow me," His voice was heavy and thick.

Anna quietly follows him until he came to a halt in front of a door, Room 278.

"Miss… this is the room of patient Jane Doe that you were looking for," He step aside and gestured for her to get inside. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it.

"Can I ask you something? Is she okay?" Anna said. Her heart was beating so fast that she was sure can be seen through her shirt.

"Miss, you do know she was hit very badly by the speeding vehicle, let alone a bus." He said sadly.

"Can you come inside with me?" Anna asked, she knew how people looked after accident but never did she saw someone just in front of her, so she a little sacred.

"I can't but Doc is on his way here. Don't worry miss." With that he also left.

Anna was again left alone in this hospital but this time in front that blonde's room.

_Okay, you can do it… you always does… it's not that bad, you are ready. You were born ready…_

Finally, a deep breath and she open the door and went it…

… and her breath caught in her throat.

* * *

Sorry for the late update, next one won't take that long. And constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
